Just Being There
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: An old killer is back, and he is ready to be caught, but only by the best which he believes is Beckett's team. With false leads and dangerous situations the killer is testing the detectives and won't make it easy. Disclaimer I don't own Castle
1. Just the Beginning

Just Being There

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

There are some people in this life that are not our family, but we care for them as though they were. Sometimes that love, that bond is so strong, you actually believe that they are your brother, sister, mom, or dad. They literally mean that much to you and you know that without them, you don't think you could get through as many of the challenges you face every day. You need them, they need you and nothing can change that. They are not family, no, not blood related, but they are a part of you and you love them just like they are family.

As Richard Castle watched Katherine Beckett stare at her computer he sighed, because for the first time in a long time, he had nothing to say. There was nothing he could do to help her. He understood that she needed space, but the question was, how much? Turning, he looked over and saw that Detective Esposito was watching her as well. Castle could see the pain, and sadness in his own eyes. In his eyes Castle saw how much he cared. Castle knew that their relationship was a special one, in fact all three detectives of this homicide unit had unique relationship. He saw it the first day he walked into the 12th precinct, and he saw it every day after that. The day he saw them after that long summer in the Hamptons, he saw that it had become much stronger and even more so when they caught Lockwood, when he got out, when Montgomery died, when she was shot, when she got back, and most recently when she was suffering from PTSD. Every single one of those events really demonstrated their care for her, and how far they would go to help the other.

Castle remembered what Captain Roy Montgomery had once told him, a couple of weeks after he first came to the precinct. "Castle, those three out there, they have a very special bond, one that goes beyond family. They would do anything for each other, even die." Richard had already seen that and realized how strong it was, but Montgomery's words had really let him know that they have been through a lot together, and he needed to understand that.

"We have a lead, either that or our killer just gave us a fake location again," Kevin Ryan said and all of them headed towards the elevator, when he got a text from Alexis.

_Dad it's movie night, where are you? _He gasped, he totally forgot about it.

"Castle, go home. It's late and it's movie night. We'll take care of this and call if we find anything, see you tomorrow," Beckett said as she ran in the elevator.

"How did you know?" But the elevator door had already closed so he answered Alexis message.

_On my way_

As Castle walked to his house, he thought about their current case. It was a psychopath, he picked out his victims, no known connection except they were girls in their early thirties... each of them were in professional career, two were lawyers, one a book editor, and all of them were doing very well. The killer, also known as Jonathin Thompson, had been leaving them hints and clues, some of them were real, some of them fake. Every 2 days he had a new victim, who had been tortured one day prior to death. In two more days there would be another victim. Everyone was pressuring the detectives of the 12th to solve this case, catch this murderer, it has been 6 days since the first attack and they still haven't found him. Castle sighed as he walked into his home, pushing his thoughts aside he sat down ready to enjoy movie night with his daughter.

He could only laugh as the three detectives walked into the building, he told them to go to as an anonymous tip. He figured they knew it was him, but he also knew that they would check the place out anyway. They were cops after all, and he knew they were good at what they do. It was part of the reason why he chose this city, the last one, the cops were giving up and didn't present him with a challenge anymore, these guys he had a feeling they wouldn't give up, as long as he kept providing the bodies. That of course was only part of his plan.

Before he had made his way to New York City, he had studied each and everyone of the detectives, he followed them when he got here, and he was pretty sure they felt his presence, which impressed him even more, because he was very good at following people. The woman, Katherine, turned around while he was following her, he had ducked out of sight, but when he looked for her again, she was gone, lost him in the crowd, the other two turned back often, but shrugged it off and quickened their pace. To be honest, Jonathin Thompson, was getting old, he was nearly fifty-nine and has been at this for a long time. Truthfully, he wanted to get captured, but he wasn't going to make it easy. Oh no, that cute little detective and her partners were going to have to prove to him that they really were the best. The first few kills were just to get warmed up, this is where he tested their ability to think, act, and move quickly, they were going to have to if they were going to save themselves and all of the innocent people he was planning on killing. He smiled as he held the timer in his hand, he was going to see how fast they'd spot his bomb that was set to go off in ten minutes.

9 minutes 59 seconds...

9 minutes 58 seconds...

* * *

><p>Hey! Long time no writing, for me anyway. Just watched the new Castle! Wasn't that awesome! Anyway, I know people have probably had this idea also, but I thought I would post it anyway. Please let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions! Thank you!<p>

-HCB


	2. Only the First

Just Being There

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

"Do we really have to check this place out?" Ryan asked as they walked towards the front door of the two story abandoned building, "It's been empty for three years, too much work to do on it and no one wanted to spend the time."

"Why not just tear it down?" Javier said.

"They are, it's scheduled for next week," Ryan added as the three detectives stepped through the front door. it was cold, dark and from what they could see with their flashlights, trashed.

"Doesn't look like anyone decide to clean up either," Beckett stated as she kicked a couch-less pillow away from her foot, "let's see if we can find anything, so we can get out of here."

"Yeah this place gives me the creeps." After they cleared the first floor they began to walk to the stairs, as Beckett got closer she held her hand up to signal Ryan and Esposito stop.

"Do you hear that?" Beckett said, but then shrugged it off and continued up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs, with no mistake this time, she heard it and the sound wasn't good.

"That's not a," Ryan started, but the answer was written on Beckett's face.

"Go! Go!" Javier yelled as they ran down the stairs and towards the door they came in. He could tell that the timer on that bomb was about to run out. As the three detectives ran out the door, the bomb went off. The power behind the bomb pushed them forward and sent them tumbling to the ground, covering their heads from the flying debris. Esposito was the first to stand up, after making sure both Beckett and Ryan were okay he turned and watched the burning building.

"I guess we know who sent us here," Ryan said as he brushed himself off.

"Thompson."

Jonathin Thompson watched from his little hiding spot in the bushes as the bomb went off, he smiled. The Detectives had survived, they had passed. That was only the beginning though, he had much more planned for them, oh yes, they still had a lot more to prove to him. Hearing the sirens in the distance, the killer crept off into the night already planning on what he was going to do next.

Katherine Beckett sat on the stretcher and stared out into space as the paramedic worked on the bleeding cuts and burns on her arms and face. Her partners, Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan sat by her also being helped. They watched as Captain Gates walked up to them, a paper in her hand and genuine concern on her face.

"Detectives, I have some good news, you saved the people from having to demolish the whole building...and you're all going to heal just fine," She faked a smile.

"Bad news," Beckett asked.

"We found this on your car," Gates said and held up the paper in her hand. In neat handwriting the paper said...

**That was just the beginning Detectives**

Richard Castle, parked his car outside the police line and ran through, Gates had called and informed him on what happened. Alexis followed after him, not wanting to stay and watch the movie by herself. When Castle saw all three of his friends sitting on the stretcher he sighed in relief, though he was told they were fine, seeing them just confirmed that everything really was alright. Though he could see they did have some burns, and looked as though they got out of there just in time.

"Beckett!" He called, Alexis right behind him. Kate looked up and saw Castle she smiled as he ran over to her.

"Hey Castle, you okay?"

"Am I okay? You're the one who just barely survived a bomb, Are you?" Kate laughed and nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay Detective Beckett," Alexis said, giving Kate a hug.

"Do you know who did this, was it Thompson?" Castle asked.

"Yeah, it was. What's the point of all of this, it's like he wants us to find him, but isn't going to make it easy..." Javier said.

"I agree, it's strange," Kevin added.

"Well I think we should start again tomorrow, get some rest guys we'll start again tomorrow," Kate said, every one agreed.

At each of their homes the Kate, Javier, Ryan, and Rick fell into an uneasy sleep for tomorrow will bring more and more challenges for the 12th precinct and three of its homicide detectives along with a writer.

Using only the small light of his desk lamp, Jonathin Thompson looked at the picture of his newest victim, a pretty young girl, she was a dance teacher and doing very well. She was going to be bait, she was going to lead the detectives to his newest test. _Tomorrow Detectives, tomorrow. _

* * *

><p>Sorry that was so short! I really wanted to get this one in today! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far. Thank you all for reading. If anyone has any suggestions or ideas, please let me know! Thank you!<p>

-HCB


	3. To Say Goodbye

Just Being There

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

It was very early when Beckett arrived to the precinct, her two partners arrived an hour later. The note was now on the murder board along with Thompson's victims and Thompson himself. As Kate was staring at it Ryan and Esposito stood beside her...

"He has to be testing us, but what does he want?" Ryan said.

"The police has been after him for years, and he is fifty- eight years old," Javier added.

"It's strange, you would think he would have retired by now," Ryan stated.

"Okay, we know that there will be another victim today... what we don't know is how he chooses his victims, or how they're connected to Thompson," Beckett said. "Let's check and double check everything, go through old police files, everything."

"Got it."

After several hours, Castle had come in and they still had nothing. She looked through every file on Thompson she could find, and everything she did get, just proved to her that every detective that had Thompson as a suspect was just as confused as she is.

"Yo Beckett," Javier said as he walked over to her.

"What did you find?" Beckett asked anxiously.

"The same note that we got was left for two previous precincts, I spoke with their homicide detectives they each said, that they believed Thompson was testing them also and that they believed Thompson wanted to get caught. All of their victims were also girls in there early to late thirties with good careers."

"Anything else?"

"After that they simply said, good luck."

"That's great, thanks Espo."

Suddenly Kate got a phone call...

"Beckett," She answered.

_"Hello Detective, I trust you already know who I am," the voice of an older man said._

"Thompson," she said, signaling Esposito to trace the call.

_"Yes, you see I have another victim for you guys, but she's not yet dead. You can save her, if you can find her. She's in a building, the address to there, you will have in a second. I call it test 2. You have nine minutes to find her, when you get there. Good luck Detectives."_

"Wait-" But he had already hung up, Kate looked over to Esposito, "Get it."

"Got it."

"Let's go."As they reached the place, they saw that it was once again an abandoned building. Entering the building, they were confronted with themselves. Mirrors were everywhere, aligned in such a way that there were four pathways leading into the building.

"We have eight minutes left, we don't have time to double back," Castle said.

"Alright, let's split up...Castle take my spare, just in case. Yell if you find her," Kate told them as she handed Castle her spare gun.

"I have an ambulance on stand by," Ryan said and with that, they split up and went alone into one of the four pathways.

As Kate walked down her path, she felt strange, her gun was drawn, her flashlight was on, and she moved quickly, when she turned around corners she'd see another dark hallway, or herself at a dead end. In the distance she thought she could hear crying, she went that way.

When Javier heard the crying, he quickened his pace. He didn't like the mirrors, to him it felt as though he was going in circles. Walking down another hallway he saw that there was only six minutes left.

Kevin rounded a corner, and ran right into himself, very nearly breaking the mirror. Rubbing his head and backing up, he continued straight, hearing the cries of a girl, he knew he was close. With new determination, he practically jogged down the long dark hall.

Rick stopped when he heard the cry, he stopped and listened. Once he was sure he had figured out the right direction of the noise he stepped in that direction. He pulled out his temporary gun and turned a corner. They had four minutes left.

Kate turned a corner, Javier kept going straight, Kevin just followed the sound, Castle hit a dead end. They had three minutes left.

All of them started running, as the cries grew stronger... they had two minutes left.

Ryan reached her first, she was bleeding out on the floor. She was at least thirty years old, she had bright blue eyes, and blond hair. Her face was filled with pain. Being covered in blood, Ryan had a hard time finding the wound.

"I'm here it's okay," Ryan said, she smiled at him, "where is it, where is it?" She pointed to her stomach. There was blood all over Kevin put as much pressure on it as he could. She just smiled.

"I'm Detective Ryan, what's your name?"

"Baylee," she choked out, her breath was becoming very ragged.

"Okay, Baylee hang in there! HERE! I FOUND HER! HERE!" Ryan shouted, hoping his friends could hear him. He looked back at her, her eyes full of tears... she kept staring at him, begging him to save her. They had one minute left.

Her eyes, suddenly went dark... she was giving up, she looked at Ryan once more, "Tell...," she tried, "I love him." She finally said. He nodded.

"Just wait another minute please!" Ryan cried, _please. _ He heard footsteps coming closer, "Hold on! Hold on Baylee. Please!" Ryan pleaded. There was blood all over him. His eyes never left hers, as she cried one final tear, breathed one last breath, and died in front of him. The bright blue eyes forever closed. Kevin sat back, wiping the blood on his shirt. They were out of time.

"Ryan!" Beckett ran in, she stopped when she saw the girl. Esposito followed soon after, along with Castle. Kate sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Her name is Baylee," he said, Kate looked at the pretty girl, with a pool of blood surrounding her.

"Goodbye Baylee," she said softly, Esposito sat by Kate, and Castle by him and they sat mourning the loss of the girl they couldn't save. They sat there until the paramedics found their way through the maze, until they covered her up and took her to the ambulance, they sat there together until they felt they were ready to leave.

Jonathin Thompson, watched as the blood covered detectives walked out of the building. They passed his second test, they cared for her, called her by name, they cared for each other, they passed. He smiled, _time for test 3! Tomorrow, detectives, tomorrow, _He thought as he turned and walked away.

_Goodbye Baylee_

* * *

><p><em><em>Hi! Sorry this one took so long to post! Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions, questions, comments, please let me know! Thank you!

-HCB


	4. Counting Down

Just Being There

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

Some would call it late others would call it early...maybe it was somewhere in between when Detective Beckett arrived at the precinct. Kate hadn't been able to sleep, at all, so she went to work at three in the morning. It surprised her to find her partner Kevin Ryan there also, his eyes on the murder board. He wasn't searching for answers, he wasn't trying to figure out what Thompson was going to do next, he was looking at the picture of the girl who was murdered yesterday, the girl he saw die.

She didn't say anything, she put her stuff down and sat down on the desk beside him, looking at the same picture. Her name was Baylee, she had a husband, he was coming in later today. The two of them sat there together, it was either late or early, but it didn't matter. An hour later Esposito sat beside them. Ryan was the first to talk.

"I should have saved her, she was right there, right in front of me, but there was nothing I could do, her wound was so deep and the bleeding wouldn't stop."

"You did your best Ryan, and she didn't have to die alone because you were there," Kate said.

"I should have done something!" Ryan shouted.

"Bro, the only thing we can do for her now, is catch this guy...if we don't do that, then we fail her," Esposito said. They were going to catch him, they had to. Ryan nodded, he just had to let off some steam, he looked at her picture one more time and then turned to his partners.

"You're right, do we have anything to go on?"

"He is definitely testing us, the bomb, the mirrors, they all mean something, but 'what' is the question," Kate said.

"He's done nearly the same thing to other detectives, everything happened in abandoned buildings, and he set it up in different ways. There were explosives, but the mirror thing is new," Esposito stated.

"Let's locate all the abandoned building in New York City and then cross of the three he has used so far," Kate added. It was ten when Castle arrived at the precinct, he was carrying four coffees this time, normally he'd only bring Beckett one, but he felt that Ryan and Esposito could use one today too.

"Castle you are a lifesaver, thanks Bro," Esposito and Ryan said as they took their coffees. Castle nodded and handed his favorite detective hers.

"Good Morning, Detective," Castle grinned.

"Thanks Castle," Kate smiled as she took a long drink, "That was nice of you to bring them some, they needed it."

"It looks like you've all been up for hours, what time did you arrive here this morning?"

"Early," Kate said and left it at that. Castle sat down in his chair and helped her look through more files on Thompson. The husband walked in not long after Castle did, his green eyes were red and looked as though he only just stopped crying. Kate looked at Ryan, he nodded and stood up. They heard him introduce himself to the husband, his name was Aaron.

"I thought you usually talk to the victims families?" Castle said.

"This is something that Ryan needs to do, and he has a message to give him," Kate said as Ryan led him into a different room. When they came out, the husband looked better and so did Ryan. It was three in the afternoon when a phone call rang through the precinct, it was Beckett's.

"Beckett."

_"Hello Detectives," _Kate gave Esposito the signal to trace the call.

"Thompson."

_"I've got another test for you four, oh don't worry, there isn't another body. This time. No, this one...though a little repetitious involves a bomb, but you see this one will blow somewhere in the city, unless you find the detonator in time and shut it off. The timer starts when you get there, you will have two hours. Good luck detectives. Oh and if anyone else steps into that building besides you four, I will shorten your time." _Thompson hung up. They arrived at the abandoned building ten minutes later and stepped up to the door.

"Whatever is in there, we face it and diffuse the bombs. Ready?" Beckett asked. They nodded and the four of them stepped through the doors. If they were expecting anything at all...

It wasn't what they expected...

* * *

><p>I thought that was much longer when I wrote it. I'm sorry it's not longer! Thank you for the reviews! I'll update soon! If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know! Thank you!<p>

-HCB


	5. No More Time

Just Being There

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

It was empty, for once the abandoned building was actually empty. There were no windows, no doors, just a plain tile floor and metal walls. As Kate walked forward, the click of her heels echoed across the room.

"It's empty? It can't be empty," Castle said.

"Where is the bomb and the wires? ... They have to be here," Ryan said.

"Something isn't right," Esposito said, as he looked around the room.

"Do we have the right address?" Castle asked.

"It's the right address, there has to be something here," Kate said.

"Maybe he only wants us to think it's empty, maybe there is a secret passageway, or a hidden door," Castle added excitedly as he ran his hand over the wall searching for one.

"That actually isn't a bad idea," Javier said and they all began to search for one. An hour had past, when Ryan finally spoke.

"It's empty," He stated and walked toward Esposito, "We must have gotten the address wrong."

"It's the right one, I'm sure of it." Ryan was about five steps away from Esposito, when the tile he stepped sunk down.

"What the-" A door in the back of the room slid open.

"What are the chances of you stepping on the right tile just when we were about to give up?" Castle laughed, "Who goes first?" Beckett stuck her head into the dark passageway and pulled out her flashlight. She was about to step forward, when Esposito went in front of her.

"I'll go." Beckett nodded and followed after, Castle at the end. it was narrow, long, and in a single file line they slowly kept walking. They walked down some stairs, turned a corner, and kept going.

"This is like the passage ways in a castle, the ones that lead into a dungeon, but once you enter... you will never get out," Castle said.

"That's really helpful Castle," Ryan added from in front of him.

"I think I hear it!" Esposito said loudly, as he quickened his pace. Ryan looked down at his watch they had 45 minutes left. _That's plenty of time. _He thought, but as the beeping sound got louder the twisting corridor got longer. Finally they saw a light up ahead and they turned off their flashlights, it was a large room, with one fairly large detonator in the middle. With 30 minutes to go, they figured they had plenty of time.

The clock on the detonator was counting down, once it hits zero it sends a quick signal to its twin, where that one will blow up. It was covered in different colored wires.

"I don't know how to do this," Javier exclaimed.

"Well, last time I just ripped out all of the wires I saw and it worked," Castle added.

"Last time... you were lucky."

"True."

There were ten minutes left, there emotions were running high and they were scared. Someone or someones were going to die if they didn't stop this bomb. With sweat pouring down his face, Esposito carefully moved another wire, trying to see if he could find the right wire. Five minutes left... he was ready to cut one. Kate looked below the bomb when she saw another wire going through the floor.

"Stop!" Kate yelled and pointed to the other wire.

"We have to move it." They all pushed the bomb together away from the hole in the floor. It revealed one big wire, that was ready to be cut. They had one minute left... Quickly Esposito went to cut the wire, there was thirty seconds left, his hands were shaking and sweaty, he lost his grip on the wire. 15 seconds. Picking it back up, he struggled to cut the thick blue cord. 5 seconds.

Boom!

They heard the explosion and knew it had to have come from a nearby building... They looked at each other, _How many people did we just kill? _They asked, knowing they would soon know the answer.

Once they reached the exit, they saw that on the door, was another note. It simply said.

_You passed Test 3! Congratulations... _

Esposito picked up the piece of paper angrily, made it into a paper ball and threw it against the wall. They didn't understand how they passed, whatever game Thompson was playing...it was a sick one. When they got outside there were cops everywhere, Gates was waiting for them outside of the door.

"What happened?" She asked, they told her the story, "Well, we've got a blown up office building and an injured civilian..."

"Injured? Not dead?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, she decided to leave early that day, it blew just as she shut the door to her office. Looks as though the bomb was designated for her."

"What hospital?"

Her name was Sara Grayson, she was 38 years old, and she had two kids. Her burns were severe, her pain was great, but all she could think about was how glad she decided to leave work early that day and how thankful she was that she'd be able to be with her family longer. When she saw the detectives, she knew that she was nearly one of the serial killers victims. She had heard it on the news and read it in the paper, and she smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Grayson, is it alright if we come in?" Beckett asked.

"Come on in Detectives, how are you today?"

"Fine...How are you?" Esposito questioned her.

"I've been better, but hey can't be complaining... I'm alive. He didn't get me!" She laughed.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Ryan cautiously asked.

"Sure! I already gave my statement, but I'm willing to give it again. I'm sure it will be a story that I'll be telling for a long, long time."

"Actually, we were wondering if you saw anybody following you, anyone acting strange, just anything out of the ordinary happen."

"Well I don't know if this counts, but there was this old man, well not all old...maybe around sixty or something. Anyway he was talking to himself, telling about how good they were doing, I don't know who he was talking about. He said that they had passed all of them, he was confident they were the ones. The next thing he said, he looked right at me, it was creepy," She rambled on about how she told her husband of the incident.

"What did he say Mrs. Grayson?"

"Call me Sara, and he said, 'my next test, easy it may seem, though not all is as it seems.' Whatever that means. Oh then he said, 'Once they pass that one, we'll go to test 4. If they pass, test 5 will be the last.' Then he laughed, like he was some evil master mind or something," She yawned, "Oh dear, I'm quite tired all of the sudden. Might we continue this conversation later?"

"Of course Mrs. Grayson, but first what did this man look like?"

"He was tallish, he was skinny, but not too skinny. He wore glasses, and he had gray, thinning hair. " _That's Thompson. _

"Thank you Mrs. Grayson, I hope you feel better soon," Beckett smiled and they walked out the door.

It was getting late, looking at his watch he saw that he was falling behind, or his victim was going off schedule. Shifting in his crouched position behind the bush, he watched as she came out, her brunette ponytail going from side to side as she walked down the stairs. As she walked home, he followed her, but she never did reach her house. _Better save this one, for tomorrow might just be her last. _

_Tomorrow Detectives, Tomorrow._

* * *

><p><em><em>I am so sorry that I took so long to post this one. It's also not the best chapter I've every written. Hopefully I post the next one sooner! Thank you for the reviews and to all of you who have read this story! If you have any comments, suggestions, or questions please let me know! Thank you!

- HCB


	6. Two Hours

Just Being There

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

The picture was sent to them by an untraceable email address. It showed young woman in her early thirties, her brunette hair was in messy ponytail. She had a black eye, a big bump on her head, and she was tied to a chair. Beneath the picture, Thompson had written.

_You have a choice to make Detectives, save her, or arrest me. I'll give two hours to make a decision, if you choose her, I'll leave her alone for you to find her, if you choose me... I'll walk right into the precinct with my hands above my head. Choose wisely Detectives. _

"I hate this guy," Castle said once he finished reading the paper out loud.

"Alright, we have two hours. What are we going to do?" Gates stated.

"We're going to save the girl, we have to," Beckett said, Ryan and Esposito nodded.

"He's probably going to kill her anyway, we have to think of all possibilities here," the captain said.

"Well I doubt he just going to walk into the precinct," Kate snapped.

"What if we found out where the girl is being held, or at least who she is, then maybe we'll have a chance at getting them both," Ryan added. All there heads turned, and Gates nodded.

"Check missing persons, for people who have been gone for at least twenty four hours," She told Ryan and Esposito, " Beckett, you and Castle look at the picture again, see if you can find any clues as to her whereabouts."

After looking at the picture several times they figured out that the chair was a blue chair, with no armrests. there were more chairs like it behind the girl all stacked up. It looked as though there was a pencil on the ground and a couple of scattered papers. They zoomed in on it, but could find nothing else, there were no windows visible or any doors. There was a couple boxes stacked in the very corner of the picture.

"So a blue chair, what looks like a pencil, papers, and boxes. A storage room, a basement, an office...could be anything," Kate said.

"Who has that many blue chairs?" Castle looked at his watch, they had an hour.

"Yo, Beckett," Esposito said, "We found out who she is. Her name is Sasha Jameson. Her husband called the police last night when she didn't return home."

"From where?"

"The school, she had forgotten some important papers she had to look over and went back to get them last night. She's the principal at Jacklyn Elementary."

"Alexis is off for the end of term break, Jacklyn is in her district, so they're probably off too," Castle added.

"She's still there," Kate said, grabbing her coat and keys, "Blue chairs! She's still there."

"Where?" Ryan asked as he grabbed his coat. She was already by the elevator, holding it open for them. He looked at Esposito, "Blue chairs?" He shrugged and rushed off to follow their partner. They had thirty minutes, Jacklyn was twenty minutes away.

"We have to be back to make the decision," Esposito said, "Call Gates, if we're not back, she'll have to stall." They made it to the school twenty two minutes later, Beckett was out of the car with her vest on and gun drawn. Kate hoped she wasn't wrong. They quickly moved through the halls, checking doors and looking in windows. They checked the gym, the cafeteria, and would knock on the door and yell her name. They were towards the end when they came towards a locked door. They used the key that the assistant principal had given them and opened the door. It led them down a short hall to the music room. Kate tried the door, the key got stuck.

"Sasha Jameson, it's the police, are you in there?" Kate asked, they heard whimpering. She stepped aside so Esposito could kick down the door. It opened, and she stepped through. Sasha was still tied to the blue chair. There was blood running down the side of her face as she looked up at the detectives.

"It's okay, we found you," Kate smiled at her, as they untied her hands. She held up a picture of Thompson, " Is this the man who took you?" The girl nodded a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ryan assured her as the paramedics took her to the ambulance she grabbed Kate's hand.

"He told me to tell you, that you passed. You passed test 4," Sasha cried, " Congratulations."

They rushed back to the precinct, having arrived ten minutes later then they were supposed to. Gates was standing by the phone. She shook her head. Just then a little boy around ten arrived on their floor, he was holding a package in his hands.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Detectives Ryan, uh...," He looked at his hand, "Beckett, and Esposito."

"That's us," Ryan said, the little boy handed him the package.

"He paid me fifty bucks to give this to you! Now I can get my video game," The little boy smiled, "Well, my Mom will be worried about me, she told me to stay in the front of the store. It's a girl store, why would I want to wait there. Anyway, Bye!"

"Wait kid," Beckett said and showed him the picture of Thompson, "Is this the man?"

"I couldn't really see his face, he was wearing a hood, but it looks like him. His nose is the same."

"Okay thank you, I'm going to have an officer make sure you get back to your mom safely okay? Next time a stranger asks you to do something for him, run," The boy rolled his eyes but nodded, he followed the officer out the door. Ryan looked at the package in his hands and slowly started to open it. Inside was a box, inside the box was a piece of crumpled paper. On it was an address and then some words.

_Tomorrow at two. The four of you come alone or I blow up your precinct. No guns, and no phones. We have a game to play. Tomorrow Detectives, tomorrow._

* * *

><p>Sorry that took so long to post! I was stuck and had no idea what to post next, I guess you could call it writers block. Hopefully I'll post the next one sooner. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and that you'll have a happy New Year! Thanks for the Reviews and if you have any suggestions or comments please let me know! Thank you!<p>

-HCB


	7. Almost Over

Just Being There

A Castle Story By

HCBalwayshappy

That day they arrived at the given address, not surprised to see an abandoned building in front of them. It was gray and made of stone, just plain. The windows were boarded up and everything was quiet, Castle could almost see the tumbleweed bounce across the front of the building. It really was too quiet.

They had police officers stationed several blocks away from the building, ready to take action at any moment. For now though, they were alone. Dressed in T shirts, jeans, and tennis shoes the detectives and the writer were ready for whatever may come at them. Though they all felt very vulnerable without their weapons with them. As they walked into the building they noticed it was very dark and hard to see, they all stood by the entrance.

"Welcome Detectives!" A cheery voice sang over an intercom, "You made to your final test!"

"Why? Why these tests?" Castle asked, the answer started to dawn on Beckett.

"Ah, Mr. Castle good question. I have a feeling Ms. Beckett knows this answer, don't you Detective?" The three men turned to look at their boss.

"You want to get caught, don't you? Why not just turn yourself in?" A booming laugh sounded through the room and then quieted down to a small chuckle.

"The only way I'll go to jail is if I'm caught by the best, and I think that is your team. It started awhile ago, the precinct seemed to be catching on to me, so I decided to test them. Test their skills, their love, their care for the job and each other. After some time, they stopped and they gave up. No justice for the families, no case going into the solved cabinet, just another murder left there, never to be looked at again. I don't want to be thought of as just that guy they never caught, I want everyone to know what I did. To show those other killers, I don't run away."

"Why test them, why not just see if they could find you. Just let them solve the murder."

"It's fairly easy to figure out who killed someone sometimes, other times it's hard to find the person. They knew I killed the girls, but they didn't know where I was. I was too good, you see? When that one girl, died before you reached her, I loved seeing your emotions, the anger, the pain, the new determination to find me, to stop me, the concern you all had for your partners," The voice said with an expressed sound, as though he was telling a story to a group of people.

"You went farther than any other team, you were so determined to save every new victim I got, to stop me. I have one more test to give you. Each of you will enter the door with your name on it. Then you have to find me! Don't worry Detectives, it's only hide and seek. Though I would watch your back." The lights in the main room came on and they saw the four doors that had their full name placed on it. Kate winked to her partners and they all opened their doors and stepped through at the same time.

Thompson laughed, knowing fully well he had all four of them in his trap. As he watched them from his hiding place on the second story of the building, he didn't see what was going on in the streets below. He didn't know the Detectives had test of their own give.

* * *

><p>Hey! Sorry it's been forever since I last posted. I really have no excuses either! Sometimes other ideas pop into my head and I want to write that one and just not finish ones I have started, but I don't like finishing things either. Anyway, sorry this is short, I think its the shortest chapter I have ever written in a story, not a lot in it. Thanks for the reviews and I hope I can make the next one so much better for you all. After staying with this story after this long, you deserve at least one good chapter. Hopefully that will be the next one and hopefully I'll update sooner. So Thank you so much! For all the reviews and everything else. You are all the best! Thank you!<p>

-HCB


End file.
